


坏种

by huhuhuhu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhuhuhu/pseuds/huhuhuhu
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	坏种

贺天算是体验到了什么叫“磨人的小妖精”，一路上自家弟弟就没消停过。莫关山也不知道是真的醉了还是仗着酒劲儿，整个人软软的倚着靠背，手从裤子里伸了进去哼哼唧唧地开始自慰。似乎还不过瘾，莫关山又抽出手作势要把裤子全脱了。

“等一会。下了高速再脱。”贺天伸手按住莫关山的手腕，仍是认真看着前方的路，连一个眼神都没多给。

莫关山眯着眼看着贺天的侧脸，又再恢复了刚才醉酒的样子，反手握住贺天的手“哥哥你的手好冰啊”，然后引着贺天往自己下身摸去。

贺天脸上仍是不显，但搭在小毛毛上的手十分配合地开始揉捏，从下至上，贺天的手很大且有力，健身留下的茧子随着动作在柱身摩擦。莫关山放软了腰，整个人瘫坐在副驾上喘着粗气，眼睛半睁着看着贺天的侧脸。

“哥哥参加篮球赛的时候，我的注意力全放在哥哥的手上，我总是忍不住想哥哥的手进入我时什么感觉。”

贺天终于瞄了眼副驾上软成一摊泥的人，莫关山敏锐抓住了那一瞥，难耐地顶了顶胯“我好喜欢哥哥摸我，哥哥看我一眼我都要射嗯……”

身下的手忽然加快的速度，莫关山被刺激地忍不住蜷起身子。手的主人似乎觉着还不够，伸出了食指在顶上不停地研磨按压。

莫关山似乎根本没有压低呻吟，在射出后复靠回椅背，双手无意识地在自己胸口乱摸乱掐。喘了好一会意识终于回到身上，这时才发现车已经停了。

“这是哪啊？”

“不知道。”

几乎是着莫关山转头看向贺天的同时，一个吻就压了下来。两人呼出的气都很热，莫关山挣扎着睁开了眼睛发现贺天脸红了，这可是第一次，莫关山要得意死了，更加主动地回吻，手也不老实地去解贺天的腰带。

贺天先解开莫关山身上的安全带，再将座椅连人放倒，整个人跨身在莫关山身上，俯视着身下人被情欲蒸地通红的样子。莫关山撑起身子伸手掏出贺天的，缓了一下张口含了进去。舌头抵着眼轻轻舔舐，听到贺天的喘息后松开口，从下到上一点点亲吻吮吸。贺天忍了一会，伸手钳住莫关山的下巴将下体捅入了人嘴里。太大了，可以看到身下人鼓起来的脸颊，眼角也一下子红了起来。莫关山努力调整了下舌头的位置就开始吮吸。

啧啧的水声在车里很明显，莫关山自己听了都觉着羞耻，于是忍不住抬眼想看看贺天的反应。莫关山看着贺天试图压抑欲望的表情，忍不住咽了咽口水，混杂着嘴巴里的精液呛得莫关山有些犯呕。贺天终于松开了禁锢人下巴的手，抽出自己的下体“进来吧，直接进来，我自己都扩张好了。”

贺天分开莫关山双腿，让人自己扶住，俯身交换了一个充满男性欲望的吻，下体则在人股缝蹭着，刺激着莫关山的小穴不断收缩。

“你是怎么给自己扩张的？”

莫关山埋怨地看了眼贺天，伸手摸向自己屁股，中指在自己小穴处按了按，忽然转向抚上贺天的下体，握着试图往自己里面塞。

贺天倒吸了一口气，在人屁股上拍了一巴掌，顺着人的力道就往里挤。随着进入，意料之外的疼痛让莫关山忍不住想夹紧腿。

“嘶～宝贝放松”贺天手不停地轻拍揉捏着莫关山圆润的臀瓣，试图让人放松下来。

“不要了，不要了，出去”莫关山断断续续地说着，手无力地推着贺天。

“马上就不疼了，再忍忍”贺天抬起莫关山的腿让人好夹在自己腰旁，温柔的吻过泛着泪珠的眼角，手上的按摩也没有停下，半哄半强下终于没入了整根。

莫关山喘息着揉了揉眼角，眼睛不敢直视贺天，扭过头哼哼唧唧地说“你…你动动…”

贺天噗地笑了出来，掰过人头吻了上去，下身也缓缓动起来。即使是贺天自己也没想过自己会有这么温柔的一天。身下的人很快适应了，扭着腰喊着“快一点”，贺天便不再克制。冲冲撞撞不知道多久，车内的颠簸才慢慢平稳下来。

凉风顺着车窗吹了进来，莫关山面对着窗手指毫无节奏地点着，双眼放空像是在回忆，皱了皱鼻子转身才刚张口，贺天准确地接上了话

“你酒早就醒了，别闹，不然今晚真回不了家了。”

“可是我还想要…”

“回家。”

“不！”


End file.
